


When we walk together

by goldenboat



Series: A gift for TJ [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Jensen, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Reference to terminal illnesses, Romance, Schmoop, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of shipping tycoon Jared Padalecki,his husband Jensen and their little son Tyler Jacob who recently became a big brother. When a storm brews around the corner hurting something that Jared and Jensen hold dear to their heart, Jared and Jensen gear up to give it their best fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we walk together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just borrowing two names and faces. This is totally imaginary and bears no resemblance to anyone living or dead. All mistakes are mine. Reviews are love.

“Shhh!”

Ooops!! It’s  the third reproach of the evening.And no, it wasn’t directed at a certain four year old with boundless energy and unending curiosity.

You know how it goes when there’s a little baby in the house. It’s nighttime..feeding  is  over and Jensen is occupying the lone rocking chair of their bedroom singing their baby to sleep. The picture is rather idyllic.

Jared on the other hand is sitting on their big bed with the more ‘mature’ son on his lap. He was supposed to go through the papers that had arrived from his office. They’re rather important and he needs to discuss them with Jensen. But the beautiful scene has been distracting him from his job. It’s the rustling of the papers that caused all the shushing from Jensen’s end.

Before you go with Jensen on this and shush Jared as well for making noise while the baby’s sleeping, let him correct your assumptions.

The real baby in question….the one who arrived from his jenjen’s tummy without much fanfare a couple of weeks back is blissfully asleep on his dada’s lap.

So who’s Jensen rocking to sleep right now?

Yup..you got it right this time. It’s the four year old big brother who has reverted back to his baby days after meeting Miky.  The name has not really been finalized yet. But Jared’s pretty sure he can get it through the Supreme Court if he uses his puppy eyes well enough.

“At last!”

The softly spoken words broke Jared’s reverie and he looked at the direction of his husband. It was a sight to behold. Little body bunched against his jenjen’s chest. Sandy eyelashes brushing the petal soft cheeks. One little hand holding the buttons his father’s night shirt  captive.

Teej is sleeping.

Jared knows. It would be half the truth to say Teej was a bit clingy to Jensen. In reality, Jensen was clinging to the little boy as well. His absence during Teej’s illness has been eating him inside.

“He’s so pale Jay!” Jensen’s staring at the little boy in his arms with concern. Teej wasn’t that pale as such . But try telling that to a dad who got the scare of his lifetime.

“He’s much better now. Glen warned us about it remember?” Jared remembers Jensen’s frantic call to their family physician asking about Teej’s health, demanding all the information that had been held back from him during his stay in the hospital. Their doctor after calming him down had warned them of possible weight loss and lack of appetite due to medication. But their son was pulling through.

He smiled at the memory of the first meeting of his little princes. It’s  rather funny. Teej had just stared at the tiny being snoozing in his dada’s arms for a while before jumping into his newly acquired role head first..

“You’re holding him all wrong dada!”

 It was the first sentence he uttered when his hazel eyes fell on his brother causing everyone in the room to laugh. He even showed Jared how a baby should be held.

“His head’s real squishy dada. Don drop him okay?” Teej had parroted this oft repeated lesson to his younger father, much to his jenjen’s  immense amusement and dada’s pride.

Yes. Someone was taking baby rearing lessons on the side all this time.

Just when everyone had thought that TJ’s transition to bigbrotherhood had been a easy one, something strange happened.

After watching Jensen putting the baby to sleep, TJ slowly crept into his lap and looked imploringly at the green eyed man.

“My turn jenjen?”  Jensen teared up at instantly at these innocently spoken words. Change is inevitable. But he’d be damned if he didn’t ease his son into it.

And that’s what led to the father-son moment we were talking about in the first place.

***

**_Late that night_ **

After a long while there was peace. Two weary men approached their bedroom in a timid pace. Teej was out like a light…but it took a while for Jensen to undo his little fingers from his night shirt without waking him up. But the baby was a different story altogether. As is usual for newborns, his moments of slumber and wakefulness is still quite iffy. He had woken up as soon as Jared tried  to transfer him to his crib. No amount of rocking, humming or swaying could make him close his bright wakeful eyes.

At one point Jared suggested laying the baby between the two of them instead of the nursery. Jensen being Jensen disagreed. He faced his husband with desperate eyes and arms akimbo.

“We can’t lose to a little eight pound baby Jay!” 

Fortunately no one lost in the end. The tired dads fell asleep with the baby snuggled between them. It was Elena who woke them up. She shook her head in fond exasperation and took it upon herself to do the baby duties for the next couple of hours, giving the wiped out dads some much needed respite.

That’s that. With the baby peacefully asleep in his crib (his dads checked at least four times to be sure by the way) it’s Jared and Jensen again.

Jensen moved towards the closet and dug out a fresh night shirt from the shelf. Peeling off the worn shirt that was indeed smelling a bit ripe from the spit ups, he pulled on the new fresh smelling one.

“Drooling Mister!”  Jensen turned around to face his husband. True to his words, Jared was standing in the middle of the room..appearing rather transfixed. At those words the hazel eyed man blushed.

“Hard day Jen!I have  my fun whenever I can.”

It was Jensen’s turn to grin. The man facing him is not the father of his children or the shipping tycoon who’s featured in the glossy pages of magazines and newspapers every other week This was his Jared. If someone saw this man in executive meetings and banquets..they would be stunned. That Jared belonged to the world. Calm, polite and composed..hardly betraying any emotion to the world.

“Ew Jay! I am 15 pounds overweight!”Jensen scrunched his nose placing a hand on his belly which was tad bit lumpy.

“You don’t have a kink…do you?” the green eyes twinkled in merriment earning a snort from the hazel eyed man. He wrapped himself around his husband and walked them both towards the bed. Softy they fell..Jared first as if to cushion the other man from the fall.

“One of many.” he whispered blowing hot puffs of air on the warm skin.

“You have two sons now Jay. A little shame. Really..it’s all I ask!” Jensen elbowed his partner prompting a rather dramatic wince. Jensen wasn’t put off by the act for even a second.

“I am shameless. I thought you knew that.”

“Freak!” came the fond reply.

The banter would have continued for several more moments. But Jensen’s eyes fell on the silver grey folder lying on Jared’s side.

“What’s that?” his eyebrows raised in question.

 It was extremely rare for Jared to bring any sort of work home. He had grown up with an ever absent father and a neglectful mother who viewed their little son more like an unwanted appendage. His whole childhood had been like a desert, devoid of any moisture of human love, kindness and comfort….all those things that are a kid’s birthright. Elena had been like an oasis and for little Jared she was godsend. When he became a father himself, he promised himself to be different.

There was a more immediate reason as well. Jensen grinned inwardly. Last year..Jared had brought the annual report home and had mistakenly placed it on the dining table. What he conveniently forgot was that there was a budding Picasso in the family, one who took the house and everything in it as his canvas.

Yup..by the time Jared retrieved it, the pages of the report had doodles of houses, rivers, apples, stick people and a huge red T-rex.

It seemed Jared hadn’t yet learned his lesson.

“The annual appraisal.” came Jared’s reply, somewhat muffled by the pillow. Jensen leaned against the headboard and picked it up with interest.

“Let’s see.” the green eyed man scanned through the pages.

“better quality, excellent customer service, innovation, differentiation, diversification, cost cutting measures, strategic alliances, joint venture, mergers/acquisitions and lower prices to win competitive challenges….wow!”

Jensen looked at his husband who had moved to a sitting position with his arms wrapped around Jensen’s shoulders.

“You got to be kidding me! They copied it from last year’s report or something? Jared laughed at Jensen’s question. His husband had an eidetic memory and there was no way of fooling him.

“Mostly Jen. Just the numbers, reports and graphs are different . I just want the share holders to see that the profit margin doubled.” Jared murmured.

“Why not just email the report to shareholders? That would be a hell of a cost cutting measure!!” Jensen amusedly shook his head while going through the pages.

 “It’s really the sa….” something caught his eye pausing his rant midway.

“New proposals about _**Emma’s Dreams**_?” The comforting atmosphere of the room vanished within a second. The hazel eyed man watched worriedly as his husband turned to face him with fiery eyes.

“Really Jay? You gonna let them turn it into a profit making concern?” Jensen closed his eyes to contain himself. He felt warm breath against his cheek as Jared hugged him from the back and rested his chin on his shoulders.

It was a silent comfort. Jared understood. Emma’s Dreams was their oldest offspring..a mutual vision that had brought them together in the first place.

“What would Emma have said to this?”  Jensen’s voice broke as he remembered how it all started.

_Those were the days when Jared’s father had shipped him off to an elite boarding school at the first hint of his rebellion. As was usual for boys like him, Jared barely  spoke to any one and liked to keep to himself. He never talked to others outside his studies and had absolutely no friends. The first time he met Emma was a bleak Monday morning when he was passing the school hallways to rush to his class. A girl was singing eye of the tiger at the top of her voice a few steps away from the principal’s office where the sign “No singing in the hallways.” was written in bright bold red letters._

_Emma Jacob. Two cyan eyes full of mischief and a smile that broke even the hardest of all barriers…most importantly Jared’s. Emma was Jared’s only friend. They soon became partners in crime and comrades in dreams. She excelled in Math and Science, and it was something that intrigued her teachers (and Jared) to no end. It was because she rarely studied and was always spotted miles away from anything remotely study related. Emma wanted to be a doctor. Having lost her little brother to cancer when she was ten, she dreamed of finding a cure to the dreadful disease._

_When they passed with impressive grades, Jared went on to study Economics while Emma got accepted in School of Clinical Medicine in Cambridge. She was the one who set Jared and Jensen up on a blind date. She and her boyfriend who also studied medicine often double dated with Jared and Jensen. Theirs was a merry gang which soon broke up when Emma fell ill with the same type of cancer that took away her brother in her childhood. After giving cancer hell of a fight, Emma bid her good bye before she could fulfill her ambitions and marry the man of his dreams. She was the maid of honor in Jared’s wedding and Teej’s godmother as well. When they were searching for their baby son’s middle name, Jared and Jensen unanimously chose Jacob in honor of this beautiful person._

_Emma’s Dreams was an incomplete dream of Jared’s best friend. It’s an organization he and Jensen had co-founded with Emma’s fiancée that worked with pediatric cancer patients. Not only did it offer treatments to under privileged kids battling the disease free of cost, it also made costly treatments available to those who can’t otherwise afford it. Jared and Jensen have always been reluctant to open it to public charity. To them Emma’s Dreams is a part of the family. In fact it was the humane face of Padalecki Industries, and Jared worked hard to keep its non-profit making identity intact._

All during his headship, everyone agreed. Lately a new board member has been singing tunes of dissent. Mark Pellegrino. He was son of the best friend of Gerard Padalecki and came from an old moneyed family like Jared’s. He had considerable shares in Jared’s company.While he was not heartless, Mark saw very little ‘rationality’ in keeping Emma’s Dreams alive with funds of Padalecki industries.

“We are here to make profit Jared…not to do charity! Get real.” Mark had said in the last board meeting.

It was Jared’s policy to accept proposals from all his employees and officials. After all he’s not a dictator like his father. He guesses that the proposal about Emma’s Dreams was Mark’s doing. This is what he needed to talk with Jensen in the first place.

Jared cupped his husband’s cheek with his palms.

“Nothing is gonna change Jen. You know that.”

Jensen nodded resolutely. He knew something like this was likely to happen. His sixth sense had warned him of trouble as soon as he saw Jared entering the baby’s room with the folder in hand. He knows that his husband would fight tooth and nail for this cause. What he hates is the fact that Jared is facing heat in the board meetings for holding on to it.

“We’re in this together Jay.” Jensen firmly kissed his husband on his lips and snuggled back under the covers. Within Jared’s warm presence spooning him from the back, he soon found himself lulled to sleep.

Mark may think that he can give Jared hell because he owns some shares in Padalecki industries, but he has no idea who owns the most. The next board meeting will be spectacular. Jensen smiled.

There was only one thing left to do. Call up the person who cofounded Emma’s Dreams with them.

His best friend.

Dr. Misha Collins.

***

**_Next Morning_ **

The morning started in its usual note with Jensen  chasing Teej around the house armed with a glass of milk. The little boy was running as if  hell hounds are on his trail.

Teej gave his jenjen a hard fight. Milk is yucky. There was no way he is gonna drink that. He started making a beeline to the nursery only to be stopped by a pair of huge hands. Teej looked up to find dada smiling at him.

“Some wants to have a talk with you.” Jared handed his mobile to his son. Teej frowned a bit before giving a soft hello.

“Can I speak to Dr. Tyler Jacob please sir??” a deep voice announced and Teej knew instantly. There is only one person who calls him doctor. He is Teej’s most favorite person in the world other that dada and jenjen.In fact he wants to be a doctor when he grows up just like..

“Uncle Misha!!!!!!!!”

“How is my little doctor doing?” The two doctors immersed in an enthusiastic conversation and the milk fiasco was soon forgotten.

Jensen grinned at his husband knowingly. Misha is not just his friend. He is one of the best oncologists in the country at present. In spite of receiving several lucrative offers  , Misha has resolutely gone forward to fulfill Emma’s dreams. They need Misha with them at this moment. His best friend also needs to meet his new would be godson as well.

Jensen hugged his husband with a sigh of relief while his son chatted up a storm over the phone.

Misha is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> This part talks a bit about cancer and pediatric cancer foundations. It's something very dear to my heart and hope it's reflected in the story. Thanx a million for reading it:)


End file.
